


Afternoon Sessions - Yuna

by jellyturtle



Series: Supernatural AU [3]
Category: ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Altar Boy Huening Kai, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Catholicism, Christianity, F/M, Fluff & Dark, Football | Soccer, Master/Guard - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, One-sided Shin Yuna/Huening Kai, Rated T for Language & Dark Themes, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Vampire Choi Beomgyu, Werewolf Bang Chan, Werewolf Kim Seungmin, Werewolf Seo Changbin, Werewolf Shin Yuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyturtle/pseuds/jellyturtle
Summary: Yuna enjoys afternoon sessions, but they're always over all-too-soon.Or futbol and the cute altar boy in the infirmary make afternoon sessions bearable for Yuna.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Shin Yuna (ITZY), Huening Kai & Shin Yuna (ITZY), Huening Kai/Shin Yuna (ITZY), Shin Yuna (ITZY) & Everyone
Series: Supernatural AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957333
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Afternoon Sessions - Yuna

Lia was right. Yuna did enjoy afternoon sessions.

Like the morning drills, afternoon sessions were set routine, nothing out of the ordinary. While vampire masters attended lessons that taught about business, success, and prestige in the elitist world, their attendants used that time to hone their skills through physical activities. There was no set ‘lesson’, class, or routine, as each attendant was expected to hone his or her skills the way to serve each respective master best.

Yuna was no exception, making sure each second spent counted towards building her strength, increasing her stamina, elevating her speed… Through **futbol.**

Yuna loved playing futbol. She loved running through the fields, barefooted as she chased after the ball and her breath. She loved the mixed scent of earth and sweat that permeated all around her as she sprinted ahead. Nothing brought her more pleasure than the burn in her lungs and the ache in her legs as she drove forward, pushing herself to keep up with the other wolves.

It was their game, the wolves’ game. No human or vampire could join in. Not only because they couldn’t keep up, but also because they didn’t want to. The vamps disdained the sport, calling it ‘mutt’s play’ while humans couldn’t see the need for it (or keep up with the pace). Non-wolves considered it a waste of time – complete play. They couldn’t understand how a _game_ could hone skills. But the wolves knew better.

Futbol was more than a game; it was the true arena for training. The competitive nature of it pushed their limits, lead to enhancements in speed and strength that no human or vampire could match. It was an opportunity to sharpen their senses, allowing them to be the _canis lupis_ they were meant to be.

For Yuna, it even more. More than opportunity, it was _the_ **golden** occasion for her to build up stamina and endurance as she struggled to keep the wolves’ pace. As half-human, she was by far the weakest. She couldn’t outrun any of them; couldn’t maneuver through any of them; couldn’t beat anyone in strength. Yet her will was the strongest of all, and she propelled herself forward with every atom of her body.

She lunged for the ball, out of desperation, out of spirit. Because if she couldn’t be a wolf based upon physicality, she’d prove her wolf through spirit, through her heart and desperation to survive. So mustering all her strength, she leaped into the air to knock the ball over.

_She missed._

Had she been completely human, the impact of the ground alone would have been enough to tear her ligaments. But she wasn’t, so she tumbled to the ground with a thud, completely sore and depleted of strength with bones and joints still intact. However, that didn’t stop her body from entering into shock.

“Yuna!” Chan’s growl couldn’t break through her daze.

She lay on the ground, completely useless and wiped out when she found herself being yanked up roughly to her feet. She blinked and tried to refocus on the face that glowered at her.

“The hell were you thinking?” Changbin snarled, as he always did whenever she attempted anything.

“You ok?” Seungmin rushed over, a rare furrow in his brow.

“How many times have I told you NOT to try anything stupid?!” Changbin began to rip one into her. “You can’t do it! You’re not strong enough! Just stay within your-“

“I was close.” She spoke without thinking, still completely dazed by what had just occurred.

Her mind couldn’t process the pain happening in her body; neither could it process Changbin’s temper as he started to raise his voice. But before he could get any further, another growl silenced them all.

“Enough.”

The air immediately tensed as everyone involuntarily bowed their head in respect, save for Yuna whose eyes were glazed over.

“Yuna.” Chan’s voice snapped her out of her reverie and she straightened up immediately.

Such was the effect of an alpha’s voice, or more specifically, such was the effect of _their_ alpha’s voice.

**Alpha. Pack Leader.**

Pack formations were completely forbidden in the North. As guards, attendants, and slaves, wolves weren’t supposed to form packs, only displaying loyalty to their masters. But what their masters didn’t know wouldn’t hurt, right? It was in a wolf’s nature to stick together with its own kind, the character of loyalty embedded into them by the Creator.

_The strength of the Wolf is the pack, and the strength of the pack is the Wolf._

Nature exceeded any command or earthly master so together they stuck. And it was only fitting that their leader be the most worthy of them all, the most _wolf_ of them all – Chan.

Chan walked towards her and she instantly bowed her head in submission to her leader.

“Infirmary. Now.” He commanded.

Yuna would have normally thrown a fit, whined and pleaded at him to stay, but his words left no room for disagreement or compromise. His voice was never cruel, but it was stern, commending obedience and respect. She bowed again and without another word, turned to leave the field. She picked up her shoes and her outer garments that were laying on the side before heading over into the direction of the infirmary.

It was only once she was off the grass and back onto the stone courtyard that her lips jutted into a pout, discontentment churning in her stomach. It was her own fault (she knew)–for trying to break through her limits before she was ready. But could anyone blame her? She was the slowest in the pack. She desperately wanted to catch up and was willing to try anything to do so.

_“You can’t do it! You’re not strong enough! Just stay within your-“_

**Limits.**

She glowered. She had heard those words hundreds of times. Thankfully, Chan was never the one to agree with them. If her own alpha affirmed those hateful thoughts, she didn’t know what she would do.

With one last sigh, she grudgingly trudged along when a quick realization warmed a smile on her face. Immediately, she perked up and hurried her footsteps to the infirmary eagerly. While Changbin’s words may have demoralized her for a moment, Yuna suddenly remembered why she welcomed practically every trip to the infirmary.

She stopped just short of the doorway and made sure she looked presentable, retying her hair and dusting the grass off her garments. Clearing her throat a few times until she felt her voice was satisfactory, she gave the wooden door two firm knocks before gently pushing it open.

“… Huening Kai?” She called in a soft voice too sweet to be her own.

She knew if anyone heard her, she’d never live it down. But anyone wasn’t here and it wasn’t for anyone to here.

“Yuna?”

Anyone but **_him_.**

She smiled sheepishly at the boy who stood across the room, in front of the pulpit with a wash cloth, completely bewildered by her presence.

“Hi… again.” She felt a flush warm on her cheeks but stubbornly kept her eyes up, refusing to look away from the one who matched the celestial beauty displayed on the stained glass all around them.

“Again.” He repeated in a wry voice, a dry smile tugging on his lips. “Again?”

“I… slipped.” She walked down the aisle, the smile steady on her lips as she came closer to him. “As always.” She stood in front of him with a bright grin.

“… Right.” He pursed his lips as he examined her face and she did her best to keep the flush from taking over her completely as he did so. “Let’s go.”

Yuna welcomed every trip to the infirmary, because the infirmary was not a place. It was a person – **Huening Kai.**

A few minutes later and they were outside the chapel, sitting on the porch benches with Kai’s first aid box.

“Does it hurt?” He asked with concerned eyes as he finished dressing her elbow wound.

“A little. It feels more sore than anything. I’ll be good to go by tomorrow.” She said it so cheerfully that he was startled into a laugh.

_“Never show weakness”_ and _“No emotions”_ were the principles she lived by, but with Huening Kai, everything was an exception. She displayed emotions, spoke out of line, gazed straight into his eyes… did everything in her power to make him laugh.

“You really like futbol, don’t you?” He asked good-naturedly, his high-pitched giggles flooding her heart with warmth.

“It’s fun.” She smiled, doing her best to control the heat on her face when he touched her cheek gingerly.

His hands weren’t soft like Lia’s, but they were warm and a part of her just wanted to press her face into those gentle fingers as she gazed into his eyes.

As a guard, love was out of the question. She was owned by Beomgyu and would remain his property for the rest of her life. She could only marry if he permitted it and even then, only someone he chose that was within her same status. However, that didn’t mean she couldn’t admire the cute altar boy with soft hazel eyes.

Huening Kai was human, but that didn’t make him any less ethereal. With fair skin, a sprinkle of freckles across his cheeks and nose, and shining hazel eyes, his beauty was apparent for all to see. He was different from the vampires, whose beauty was so dangerously divine, untouchable, and cold. His beauty was earthly, tangible, and warm. It was a beauty that created secrets in her heart.

“It looks fun! You and the others always seem like you’re enjoying yourselves.” He chuckled one last time as he finished dabbing ointment on her face. “Makes me want to run in the fields too.”

“…I can teach you.” Yuna felt a surge of boldness, leaning into his space with a coy smile.

He was so surprised, he almost dropped the medicine bottle, only for Yuna’s hand to shoot up and catch it, her fingers brushing against his. She smirked as a nervous smile formed on his lips. However, before she could say another word, a boisterous voice interrupted.

“Huening Kai?”

She recoiled from Kai with a hiss of displeasure, sullenly glaring at the intruder who entered their space. But as always, Changbin ignored her, seemingly unfazed by the giant purple bump on his head.

“Hyung!” The altar boy jumped up in alarm. “What happened?”

“What always happens during futbol,” The wolf said flippantly as he took a seat on the bench next to Yuna. “I had a slight spill.”

“Th-that doesn’t look like a slight spill to me!”

“All a matter of perspective.” He waved the boy’s worries away. “I just need you to fix this by tonight. Master will kill any of us who aren’t physically presentable at his party.”

“Master Jeongin?” Yuna blanched.

Jeongin was one of the quietest vampires she had ever met. Granted, he was always sickly. Quiet, soft-spoken, and weak, she couldn’t imagine him killing anyone, much less threatening to kill someone. Yuna was sure she could probably kill him with her bare hands, vampire skin or not.

“The _HEAD_ Master.” Changbin narrowed his eyes at her, a low growl coming from his throat as if he knew what she was thinking.

“I haven’t seen Jeongin for a while.” Huening Kai said thoughtfully.

“… He’s been sent away to rest.”

His stiff voice caused Yuna to blink and she exchanged a quick glance with Kai, but neither pressed the matter. As a guard and school altar boy, it was none of their business.

“I’m going to get more dressing and ointment so I can wrap your head.” Kai stood up. “I’ll be back.”

The altar boy swiftly entered the chapel to grab his supplies, causing Yuna’s eyes to follow after him unconsciously. She continued to stare at the door, her eyes glazed over as she waited for the boy to come back like a patient puppy.

“You know…” Changbin’s dry voice cut through the quiet. “He’s probably gonna be a priest too.”

“Yeah.” Her wide eyes remained on the door.

“Without a doubt.” Changbin’s voice continued to interrupt her daze.

“I know.”

“You sure?”

She blinked and slowly turned her head to him.

“Yes…”

“Yeah.”

“Yes… What of it?” She looked at him, confused as to why he rolled his eyes.

“It doesn’t bother you? Him becoming a priest?” He snorted.

“I don’t mind.” She blinked.

“You don’t?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I mean, I can’t do anything about it.” She pulled her knees into her chest, wrapping her arms around herself as she scrunched up with a thoughtful look on her face. “It’s not my business.”

“So is it, ‘if I can’t have him, nobody but God can’?” He cackled obnoxiously, causing her cheeks to burn.

“N-No!” She tried to cover her blush with a cough, averting her eyes to the ground. “T-that’s not it.”

“Women are terrifying creatures.” The older wolf snickered, causing her to shoot him a glare.

“It’s not like that-“

“I found them!” Kai burst out the door with a merry smile on his face. “Thanks for waiting. And here Yuna.”

She blinked as he placed something into her hand.

“Mar…zipan?” Awe came upon her as she gazed down at her hands.

“Marzipan! Yep!” He grinned at her. “Father gave them to me to share. Here Hyung!” He gave the other piece to Changbin who muttered his thanks.

Desserts, confection, and sweets were a rare treat in her world. And once again, she was reminded of why her biggest heart’s secret was Huening Kai. She shoved the confection into her mouth, savoring its sweetness before swallowing it in a few bites.

“You love sweets, huh Yuna?” Kai asked in that sweet tone of his.

**_Yes. And you’re the biggest one._ **

“… Thank you Mister Kai.” She stood up to give him a polite bow, flustering the tall boy.

“N-no! No! Please don’t! I’m not…” He fidgeted with his hands, animatedly gesturing to her to disregard statuses and respects.

Warmth flooded into her heart and she couldn’t help but lift her head to give him a sweet smile, a rare sight for anyone. Her smile was so serene that he blushed, his cheeks becoming rosy with embarrassment.

With one last bow, she took her leave, heading back to the fields with a content smile on her face. Her smile immediately disappeared when out of nowhere, Beomgyu appeared in her sight. She stopped and immediately bowed her head. When she lifted her eyes up, she met his apathetic grey ones, causing her to slightly tense. As usual, he was icily beautiful and in an irritable mood.

“Aren’t you getting injured too often?” His voice was so cold that she almost flinched at the sharpness of it, such a contrast from the warmth she experienced just seconds ago from the altar boy.

“… I’ll be more careful.” She averted her eyes, unwilling to look into his cold ones any longer.

He grunted and she kept her head down until he had passed her to go on his way. It was only when she knew she was alone that she looked up, a solemn look in her eyes.

Yuna may have enjoyed afternoon sessions, but it was always over all-too-soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This series isn't gaining too much traction but I still enjoy writing it ^^  
> For those of you giving it a chance, thanks a lot!
> 
> Also I tried a new formatting style.  
> Let me know if the double-spacing makes it easier to read! ^^


End file.
